


Banter And Hiccups

by Inutoaluv



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, Gen, Hiccups, These two are just too funny, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inutoaluv/pseuds/Inutoaluv
Summary: Little Cato gets the hiccups. Lord Commander gives advice. They verbal quarrel. Just an average day.





	Banter And Hiccups

Little Cato narrowed his eyes. The Lord Commander smirked in challenge. The Ventrexian preteen couldn't stand when the Getexian overlord had a quip ready and waiting. Little Cato growled.

 

“Oh, yeah? Well, you're no-HIC!” Little Cato began only to be interrupted by a hiccup.

 

The smirk fell from the Lord Commander's face. He watched impassively. He would advise only if it got too bad. He hated hiccups, too.

 

“Got nothin’ to s-HIC!” Little Cato tried again.

 

Little Cato covered his mouth in panic. It was I vain. He began hiccuping in earnest, much to his horror. This was _humiliating_!

 

“On the next one, hold your breath and count to ten slowly.” The Getexian advised calmly.

 

Nodding, Little Cato did so. At Ten, he let out the breath. He waited only to be met with silence. He sighed in relief.

 

“You were saying?” The Getexian reminded.

 

Little Cato smiled at him briefly as a thanks for not teasing or laughing at him and for the advice before returning to his taunt, “You are nothing bit a seasick dwarf that never grew up!”

 

The Lord Commander raised an eyebrow and responded, “This coming from a child who still clings to his father?”

 

“Just what are you insinuating?” Little Cato growled.

 

The Getexian chuckled, “Surprise, surprise. You know ‘insinuate’. What a smart little boy.”

 

“Who are you calling little, booger baby?” Little Cato smirked.

 

“Booger baby? Is it name-calling now? Very well. I'll sink to a thumb-sucker’s level.” The Getexian smirked back, chucking at the resulting growl.


End file.
